Quarantine
by journeyman07
Summary: Ronon and Jennifer. Here's the FINAL chapter - hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Ronon openly gaped at Jennifer as the door to her quarters swooshed open.

'Whoa,' he breathed, without thinking how that sounded. The diminutive doctor had found a deep blue off-the-shoulder silk dress that clung flatteringly to her lithe figure. She'd let down her normally bunched up hair and teased it into long glossy swathes of ringlets that fell over her shoulders. It framed her elfin like face in a light brown-blonde glow, heightened by the hint of a blush forming there under Ronon's appreciative eyes.

'How do I look?' she said shyly and obliged him with a slow twirl to show off the dress Teyla had helped her find earlier.

'Uh…fine…,' the Satedan managed eventually and cleared his throat, unable to take his eyes off her, 'actually more than fine…'

'Thanks, I think,' Jennifer murmured at him good humouredly and smiled. Ronon grinned back at her, realising that she'd understood all along; her understanding of what people were truly thinking was one of the things he liked about Jennifer Keller. With her, lots of words weren't always needed - he appreciated that.

'Let's go,' he said simply, indicating the hallway, unable to keep the grin off his face.

Everyone had made their best effort to look as attractive as possible for this party occasion that Sheppard had organised, Ronon observed, wondering if it mattered that he did not own any such finery. He wore the newest leather tunic and trousers he could find, surmising that these would just have to do.

However, what did please him was that in his view, none of the other women looked as beautiful as Jennifer did by any means. The admiring glances from many of the male Atlantean personnel confirmed that Ronon was not alone in thinking this way. And the light touch of her small hand linked through his arm pleasantly reminded him that she was with him for this evening. She'd accepted his invitation readily when he'd finally got round to asking her, flashing him that occasional wide open smile he liked so much. Ronon had remembered what she'd said about missing out on parties and social occasions during her life and had decided that ought to change.

'Dr Keller, Ronon,' Sheppard extended greetings to them both warmly, 'Doc, you look really lovely,' he added, taking Jennifer's hand and kissing it with extravagant politeness. Jennifer chuckled lightly and said.

'Thank you Colonel,'

'No need to look so predatory, Ronon,' Sheppard teased his team mate, whose expression had momentarily looked somewhat dangerous at this little exchange.

Ronon grinned, his green eyes glinting with something Jennifer couldn't quite place, and then said, 'McKay would say you were…Kirking...right now, right?'

Jennifer understood the reference immediately and stifled a giggle with her hand.

'Yes, he would no doubt, incorrectly I might add,' Sheppard grinned amiably in return, 'Doc, he's gone all territorial, what have you done to him?' he then teased Jennifer.

Jennifer slipped her hand through Ronon's arm and glanced up at the Satedan, her eyes dancing with amusement and some secret pleasure at his reaction to Sheppard's flirting.

'I don't know,' she replied, her lips twitching, thinking that whatever it was she liked it.

'Do you find him attractive?' Ronon couldn't help asking her as Sheppard walked away to find Teyla, 'most women seem to, even though…'

'Even though what?' Jennifer prompted him, interested in where that thought was leading. Ronon shifted uncomfortably, before explaining.

'Can't figure out his approach to women, apart from to those like Colonel Carter and Teyla…'

'Not how it's done on Sateda then?' Jennifer asked curiously.

Ronon shook his head, 'Satedan men look after their women,' he began, 'the way some of your men behave…' he paused thinking hard, '...is just really strange to me,'

'Oh, and to me, believe me,' she said warmly, 'the Satedan way sounds a lot better, I have to say, I mean I'd love someone to care for me…' she trailed off and blushed furiously, realising the last were her own thoughts that perhaps she should not have expressed aloud so readily.

'Never been anyone?' Ronon immediately sensed her discomfort , but was interested in her moment of candour nonetheless and gazed at her intently.

'Well,' Jennifer paused and frowned at memories, 'there was, yes, before I came out here in fact,' she looked up at Ronon and saw that he listening carefully.

'He was a lot like Colonel Sheppard, and I loved him, or thought I did,' she breathed out; never had she expressed any of this aloud, to anyone.

'What happened?' Ronon asked her gently, feeling the latent heart break that explained much of her seemingly innate emotional caution.

'He didn't want what I wanted,' she said flatly, 'so I took the next posting offered, which was out here,'

Ronon stared at her wordlessly, seeing behind the careful professional and friendly mask Jennifer wore for the world. He took her slim hand in his and squeezed it with a growing respect and affection.

'I'm sorry,' he murmured, shifting a little closer to her as he saw the gleam of tears appear in her eyes.

She blinked them away, sniffed and forced a small smile.

'No, I'm sorry for mentioning it,' she replied, 'so in answer to your original question, no I really don't find Colonel Sheppard attractive, I know that makes me a minority around here, but he's not my type,'

Ronon grinned at her, before saying with emphasis, 'good,'

'What about you?' she asked next, then wondered if she'd gone too far as the Satedan's expression clouded for a moment, 'Oh, no, don't worry, Ronon…it's ok...,'she began.

'Her name was Melena, I saw her die in the hospital during the last attack on my home world, she's the one I said about before…,' he managed in one breath, determined somehow to air and release the ghosts of the past that had haunted him for so long.

Then it was Jennifer's turn to stare, with a mixture of stunned horror and surprise. There was so much more to this stoic man than she had ever ever realised.

'Oh my god,' was all she could manage, taking a sip of her drink nervously, 'I'm so sorry, Ronon, so sorry, I didn't realise she was…your…I mean…I wondered…but…'

Ronon shrugged slightly and said gruffly, 'It was a long time ago,' as if trying to rationalise it.

'Why was she in hospital? Was she ill?' she asked gently.

Ronon raised an eyebrow and gave Jennifer Keller a wry smile, before saying, 'she was a doctor there,'

Before Jennifer could try and formulate some sort of response to this startling piece of information, Sheppard bowled over with Teyla and the conversation immediately turned to lighter things. Jennifer found herself only half engaging in the pleasantries, her mind reeling from what she'd just heard. As if Ronon knew that she was busy processing the possible implications of this deeply personal exchange, she felt him reach for her hand underneath the table and squeeze it again. This time she returned the gesture and felt a flush of warmth when he kept hold of her hand, all the while continuing the conversation with Sheppard and Teyla.

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly without incident, yet something had changed again between them. It had begun during the city's unexpected quarantine shutdown and had become a closeness and an understanding that had only been hinted at before. She noted how Ronon, for the most part of the evening, kept the fingers of her left hand entwined warmly with his and was almost possessive in his attentions towards her. It was nice, she admitted to herself candidly at one point, wondering if this is what it might be like cherished and cared for by a Satedan.


	2. Chapter 2

So I wrote the next chapter of this fic! I didn't mean to...I set out to write the next chapter of 'Christmas' (sorry - I know there's a bunch of alerts on it, and I WILL do it, truly - I know what's gonna happen.) Anyway, here's this one instead, because the idea wouldn't go away. I love reviews, please leave me some...if I don't get round to replying to yours, please don't think they're any less appreciated - it's only the RLT (real life thing) getting in the way. Thanks x

* * *

Ronon hadn't managed to see much of Jennifer since that evening, although he had tried to. He had slipped by the infirmary as often as time allowed, but she'd always seemed busy with a patient or someone. It seemed to him that Jennifer didn't come to the mess hall as often as she used to, but then maybe she was busy or her time for eating didn't coincide with his; he couldn't be sure. Then he had been away off-world on a mission that had lasted longer than any of them anticipated.

Looking back Ronon thought the evening of the party had ended well. He'd walked Jennifer back to her quarters holding her hand gently in his. They'd chatted about nothing very much, but he'd noticed how bright her smile was when she looked up at him. Ronon had chanced his luck and leaned in to steal a kiss from her as a farewell. Their lips had touched for a brief, spine-tingling moment full of warm promise and then they'd said goodnight.

Yet Ronon had survived on instinct for far too long and he just _knew_ something was wrong. He could only think that Jennifer had misunderstood what he'd said about Melena. Eventually he confided in Teyla to see if the Athosian leader could shed any of her customary calm wisdom on the situation.

'So you think Jennifer has concluded that she is merely a replacement?' Teyla had summarised things with her usual clarity. She leaned her head to one side and watched the Satedan fondly.

'Yeah,' Ronon nodded, his face dark, 'what do you think?'

'I suppose it is possible…' Teyla began, considering the facts, 'but Ronon, it was obvious more than ever that night that your interests lay with her…I wonder…' she broke off, thinking.

'What do you mean 'more than ever''? he rejoindered sharply, picking up on that immediately.

'It is clear to those of us who know you that you find Dr Keller attractive,' Teyla dutifully replied, a half smile forming on her face. She was glad that Ronon at last seemed able to drop some of his long held, isolating shields of grief and pain. More than anyone, Teyla felt the Satedan deserved the chance for love and companionship.

'Is it?' he grumbled at her, irritated that he might be so transparent.

'Yes,' Teyla asserted, 'and it's fine, Jennifer is a good person…and I think that something else is going on here,'

'Well, what then?' Ronon muttered moodily.

'There have been a number of new personnel arrive from Earth recently,' Teyla mused, replaying various scenes from the gateroom through her mind, 'I think some of them may have been friends of Dr Keller, perhaps she has been spending time with them?'

'OK…' Ronon considered this. It made sense. There had been an increased amount of military and other personnel around the infirmary lately now he came to think about it.

'I suggest that you talk with her,' Teyla prompted gently.

'And say what?' Ronon spread his hands in confusion, 'I wouldn't know where to start,'

'At the beginning, Ronon,' the Athosian replied carefully and patted his arm soothingly, 'just explain it as you have explained it to me,'

'I'll try,' he answered nodding.

Teyla smiled at him encouragingly. It endeared him to her that Ronon could be so old and sharp in some respects and so very young in others. She felt the unexpected and violent turns of his life had shaped him uniquely, yet strongly all the same. Hoping that Jennifer Keller would be able to see the noble potential in this, she left the Satedan to consider his next move.

Surprisingly, Ronon found Jennifer in the mess hall. She was surrounded by four other Atlantis personnel that he didn't recognise. Perhaps some of the new arrivals? They must be, otherwise he'd have remembered them; Ronon was good with faces, he'd needed during those years as a runner. Faces of potential enemies or allies; they had to be easily recalled in order to survive. These people were evidently deep in conversation. He observed their animated chatter and laughter from the edges. Clearly, they knew each other well and that made his heart sink – interrupting the flow of their talk suddenly didn't seem an option.

Events made the decision for him. Two of the new arrivals got up, bid their farewells and left. A man and a woman. Had to be a couple, Ronon thought, watching them entwine their hands as they left the table.

Jennifer rose from her seat and her companion did the same. They were still holding eye contact and smiling at some private joke. Their body language was intimate, warm and friendly. In an instant Ronon realised who this man was. He recalled Jennifer's description of him:

'He was a lot like Colonel Sheppard, but worse, and I loved him, or thought I did,'

And indeed that was true. This soldier was tall, darkly handsome with shrewd and intelligent features. He bore himself with confidence and with authority. There the similarity ended as far as Ronon could see; there was none of Sheppard's perennial edginess that kept them all alive or the quiet compassion his team leader had for those under his command.

'Ronon!' he heard Jennifer calling over to him. Her face was a little flushed – excitement or embarrassment? He wasn't sure – perhaps both.

This was an introduction that couldn't be avoided. He had to go with it, for her sake if nothing else.

'Ronon, this is Major Paul Tyrrell, we…ah…' her pause and the way she looked down gave it away, 'we knew each other back on Earth, Paul, this is Ronon Dex, he's…he's from Sateda,'

Paul Tyrrell stuck out his hand in greeting. Most men were at least a little unnerved on meeting Ronon Dex for the first time, the Satedan was used to this…but this man…if he was, he didn't show it. His eyes were steady and neutral. Ronon held them for just a bit longer than was strictly necessary, his gaze the unreadable mask he'd cultivated over his years on the run.

Eventually he took the proffered hand and shook it slowly, still warily sizing up this Earth major.

'You're the runner, right?' Major Tyrrell queried with a direct interest.

'I was,' Ronon confirmed flatly.

'Of course,' the other said smoothly and nodded, 'good to meet you,'

This platitude was simply not reciprocated, so Ronon turned to Jennifer instead.

'Hey, doc,' he murmured, 'how have you been?'

She looked down again, obviously feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

'Really busy with…' she paused and looked up, trying to meet the Satedan's intense green eyes, 'all these visitors, you know, Paul has come to see how we run the medical operations out here,' her voice disclosed just a slight quaver to Ronon's perceptive hearing.

'Are you a doctor then?' he asked the smiling man beside her.

'A military one, yes, I met Jennifer when we were both doing basic training,' Major Tyrrell explained, looking at Atlantis' CMO fondly. Ronon watched as Jennifer blushed and smiled coyly back at him.

Ronon shifted his weight, suddenly restless, 'well, you must have lots to catch up on then, I'll leave you to it,' he stated brusquely and made to leave. Jennifer still loved this major, it was obvious to him– whatever it was between them, for her it wasn't over.

'Ronon?' she called after him.

He turned. Paul Tyrrell had his arm looped around her shoulders in a seemingly relaxed fashion.

'See you sometime? Here, maybe?' he couldn't read the look in Jennifer's eyes – it was a mixture of too many conflicting emotions.

Ronon nodded slightly and left. He didn't look back, afraid of what he might see and afraid of what he felt. He was used to fear, but not the kind he couldn't face.


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer Keller watched as Paul Tyrrell briefed Atlantis' senior personnel on his latest medical research. What's more it seems it had been recently conducted under huge secrecy and security within Area 51. She might have known the Major had been given clearance to visit Atlantis for more than just 'seeing what the medical facilities were like'. Clearly he had something to offer the mission, or someone (the IOA?) thought he did.

How typically Paul, Jennifer thought and smiled wryly at his confident and enthusiastic delivery. She was still reeling from his presence in the city. In many ways, she'd taken the post of doctor in Atlantis because surely another galaxy was probably as far away she could get from a cheating ex? And he had spectacularly cheated on her; in fact she'd caught him in flagrante delicto with one of the department's junior nurses. Shortly after that, she'd moved out, moved jobs and moved galaxies, ignoring his pleading requests that they talk, that it been a mistake, that it would never happen again and he'd just needed some comfort.

It had been this last comment that had sealed it for Jennifer. What on Earth did he need 'comfort' for? Hadn't she always been there for him in their two years as a couple? The sense of belittlement and humiliation had been too much – so she had gone, as quickly as she could, ignoring all emails and phone calls with a focused sense of self-preservation she didn't know she had.

And now here he was, back in her life again. Handsome, charismatic and seemingly determined to monopolise her attentions. He was hard to resist and Jennifer berated herself for the millionth time for being so weak. Since arriving, Paul Tyrrell had been more than happy to let her and her staff explain their medical services in the minutest detail as long as he was able to accompany her to the mess hall each night for dinner. She had to admit that she'd enjoyed talking things over with a qualified observer who could provide her with objective feedback on her fledgling medical career here in Atlantis.

'And this can basically ensure increased and near one hundred percent recovery? From any injury and disease? Over and over again?' Rodney McKay's nasal tones cut across her reverie and Jennifer was jogged back to the present. She noted that the cynical skeptic deeply inherent in Atlantis' chief scientist was running completely unchecked at that point.

'Rodney!' Samantha Carter hissed in a low voice of warning, right on cue.

'Well, I'm sorry,' Rodney McKay's irritation was heated and highly evident, 'but we, as in mankind, have been searching for a cure to…' he paused, waving his hands in exasperation, 'to everything for…for ever…and now this vaccine is suddenly meant to be it? Puhlease…I think not, why haven't I heard of this?' he turned, his eyes narrowed on Paul Tyrrell suspiciously, 'and why haven't I heard of you? Read some papers by you…or something…'

'Rodney!' Colonel Carter's tones were louder and more definite this time. She turned to Major Tyrrell and smiled apologetically, 'please continue, Major,'

'He's just jealous,' John Sheppard interjected smoothly and also smiled at their guest, pointedly ignoring his team mate's increasing frustration, 'so are you saying Major, that this vaccine will mean we can go up against the Wraith, and the Replicators, for that matter in a big way?'

'Absolutely!' Major Tyrrell nodded enthusiastically, 'the vaccine should be ready within the next few days, we have just a few details to finalise if Dr Keller…' he shot Jennifer a warm intimate look at this juncture, 'can provide us with a corner in her infirmary to work in?'

Jennifer felt herself blushing at this, despite her best efforts not too.

'So you've still got to test it?' Ronon's deep gravelly tones sounded low and serious. Rodney nodded at the Satedan in acknowledgment of what he considered an entirely logical question.

Major Tyrrell's cheery countenance dimmed just for a moment (albeit barely noticeably) at Ronon's direct question and the unfathomably dark gaze accompanying it.

'Well, of course we've run clinical trials,' he stated as though this were obvious to anyone who knew about the medical research.

'So what…' Ronon leaned forward, his mouth fixed in what Jennifer felt was more of a grimace than a smile, 'do you need to finalise?'

'That would take a lot of explanation right at this time, but it's only a matter of stablising one particular mild side effect, and we know what needs to be done,' Major Tyrrell offered, as Rodney McKay tutted audibly and deliberately at this, 'but my reports are available for reading should you wish,' this was said to the whole room, but Jennifer knew it was directed at Ronon.

'Thank you, Major,' Carter stepped in. Over these recent months in command of Atlantis, she had learned to read the warning signs that suggested Ronon Dex was about to be confrontational. This was not a scenario she could afford so she glanced warningly at the big man and similarly, once again, at her irascible and overly animated chief scientist. To her relief, both appeared to back down as she dismissed everyone and thanked Major Tyrrell for his presentation.

'You're welcome, Colonel,' came the deferent reply, as he watched the others leave, 'I take it the Satedan doesn't know much about medicine?'

The faint derisory tone of this statement wasn't lost on Rodney McKay who was last to leave. Subsequently he lingered surreptitiously in the doorway keen to hear the rest of the exchange,

'Ronon, ah…' Carter spoke carefully, 'deals with things head on, he likes to cut to the chase,'

'Hmmm,' Major Tyrrell nodded, 'well, maybe that's fine with things he understands and knows about,'

'Oh, he understands more than you'd realise,' Colonel Carter replied breezily, not wanting to be drawn into commenting on her personnel any further, 'now, Major, has Colonel Sheppard invited you to one of our most important rituals round here, the Atlantis movie night?'

Paul Tyrrell chuckled warmly, ' I've heard all about it, and…' he paused, 'I have asked Jennifer to go with me.'

'You know Dr Keller?' Sam sounded mildly surprised at this information.

'Oh yes, we're old friends,' came the confident reply.

Rodney McKay sidled out the door as they made towards it still talking. He did not want to be noticed any further as he now bristled with a new irritation. Not only did this smooth talking Major assume Ronon to be unintelligent (a mistake he had regrettably and foolishly made himself on more than one occasion) but also he seemed to have designs on Jennifer Keller.

He was still muttering various dark thoughts about Major Paul Tyrrell to himself, when he ran (literally) into Ronon.

'Mckay!' came the predictable growl.

'Are you going to the movie night?' Rodney deliberately ignored Ronon's irritation and got straight to the point.

'Yes,' Ronon frowned at the clearly agitated scientist, 'why?'

Rodney McKay screwed his face up and mumbled something unintelligible at his teammate.

'What?'

'So's that…Major Torrell or Tyrrell…or whatever he's called,' Rodney practically spat the words out.

Ronon couldn't quite conceal his amusement at McKay's ire, a slight smile lurking around his normally taciturn features.

'So what?' he shot back flatly nonetheless, folding his arms.

'He's going…' Rodney paused for dramatic effect, 'with Dr Keller, that's what. Since when did that happen? And _why_ haven't I heard of him?'

Ronon shook his head slightly; the last statement revealed what was truly eating at Dr Rodney McKay. A major scientific discovery had occurred on his home planet and he hadn't been there to either witness it or spearhead it. This, Ronon understood, was Rodney's idea of ultimate personal failure.

'With Dr Keller?' instead was his murmured answer. This piece of information was far more interesting.

'Yes, well…' Dr McKay narrowed his eyes at the Satedan and then abruptly continued his journey, only to pause, swing round on his heel and call back, 'so, you gonna let that happen?'

Before Ronon could react, Rodney had gone, leaving his shrewd words hanging in the air. Almost like a challenge.

No, definitely like a challenge.

**A/N:** sorry it's taken so long! Hope you enjoy - stay tuned as things get trickier and trickier for Jennifer. Many many thanks to **renisanz** for helping me knock this into shape.


	4. Chapter 4

Major Paul Tyrrell grinned at himself in the mirror and carefully tidied his shirt collar to his liking.

He exhaled slowly, savouring the addictive heady rush of adrenaline through his bloodstream. When had life felt this good? And when had it felt this good all the time? He stretched his taut arm muscles over his head, held them there as if reaching for the ceiling and groaned as his body tingled and hummed with pleasure.

The presentation had been well received as he knew it would be, despite Rodney McKay's blathering (he'd been warned about that after all) and the tall Satedan's suspicion…and Paul Tyrrell thought he had a fair idea where that was coming from. The others had seemed impressed though and Jennifer had even blushed when he'd mentioned her name. He allowed himself a rush of almost euphoric satisfaction at that – it seemed he still affected the good little doctor's hormones and that's exactly what he wanted to see. It would make things easier when….he snapped to, reining in his over-excited thoughts, closing his eyes against the lurid images that threatened to overwhelm.

Collecting himself, the Major picked up his jacket and slung it over his shoulder in one precise movement. In his over-heated mind he played out how thrilled Jennifer would be when he invited her to the movie night. As he made his way to her quarters, his footsteps were distinctly jaunty and energetic.

Jennifer opened the door to Paul and hesitated just a fraction. His smile was wide, warm and something else…something else she couldn't quite place. In the instant she sensed this, it was gone and she blinked. Nothing. He looked quite normal.

'Jen,' he said, sweeping his hand sensually down her arm and leaning in to kiss her on the delicate skin below her chin.

She shivered from his touch, as she always had, but stepped back more a little phased by the Major's forward gesture.

Paul held one hand up in apology, 'You just look so beautiful tonight,' he explained, 'hard to resist, that's all.'

Despite the words, his other hand still rested on her arm, caressing it in small circles with his thumb. Jennifer smiled, flushing a little and withdrew her arm with a subtle, but definite turn to reach for her hairbrush. Paul Tyrrell's face darkened at this.

'Thank you, Paul,' she replied softly, facing him again rhythmically working the hairbrush through her long hair.

The Major's expression was neutral now, but seemed to become mesmerised by her fluid movements.

'Paul?' Jennifer interrupted his gaze.

'Sorry,' he smiled warmly at her, 'your hair is so lovely, I've missed watching you do that,'

Jennifer regarded him seriously, 'what do you want, Paul?' she honed in on him directly.

'What, this evening? Long term? From you?' came the teasing reply.

'Any of those,' she replied, refusing to play this game. Much as she had enjoyed tapping into his medical expertise these last few days, Jennifer was experiencing a timely reminder of why she should not ever…_ever_…allow herself to fall under this man's spell again.

'Well, this evening I'd love it if we went to this movie thing together,' the Major decided not to push his luck, sensing her subtle retreat.

'Sorry, I can't,' Jennifer was firm in her reply, despite her polite smile. It would be all too easy to say yes, to keep on saying yes to his many invitations and before she knew it she'd be ensconced as the 'Major's pretty doctor girlfriend' again. No, she'd done that already and although she'd moved on in many ways, his betrayal would always remain painful in her memory.

'Why not?' Paul Tyrrell was confused, 'you look like you're going out?'

'That's because she's coming with me,' a low voice said quietly from behind him.

He whirled. There was no preventing the scowl that spread across Paul Tyrrell's face at the sight of Ronon leaning nonchalantly against the doorway, arms folded, watching him closely.

'Ronon!' Jennifer smiled in delight and closed the gap between them in a few swift paces. Swallowing hard, she stood on tiptoe and placed a gentle kiss on the Satedan's face, 'right on time,' she said aloud and then whispered quickly to him, 'thank you!'

Ronon smiled and calmly playing along with her ruse, he simply asked, 'Ready?'

'Yes, almost,' she confirmed breezily, 'Paul was just leaving, weren't you, Paul?'

Major Tyrrell forcibly tried to relax his screaming nerves tense and muscles. Eventually regaining his composure, he murmured, 'I'll see you there then, Jennifer,'

Passing Ronon on his way out, he managed a brusque nod.

'Major,' acknowledged Ronon, without changing his position. This meant the other man had to deliberately step around the big Satedan to exit.

Jennifer breathed out, her whole body sagging from heart felt relief.

'How much did you hear?' she asked Ronon.

'Enough,' he raised a knowing eyebrow at her.

Jennifer studied him and felt a sudden rush of warmth at his presence. She found herself wondering if Ronon would mind if she just walked over and hugged him; maybe she didn't know him well enough to do that…yet. Mentally she thoroughly kicked herself for once more being swept up by Paul Tyrrell's charming charisma. _I should have been spending the time with you, Ronon, _she thought and wished so much she could say that aloud.

'What?' Ronon looked puzzled, yet amused at her scrutiny.

'It's just…' she began, colouring a little under his gaze, 'it's just… it's…it's really good to see you,' she added shyly, stepping up to him.

'And you, doc,' he agreed and chucked her ever so gently under the chin with one finger, 'you've been a bit caught up with…ah…things…lately?'

It was half question and half statement, but Jennifer knew what he was alluding to.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered, 'he's the one I told you about, the one like Colonel Sheppard,'

'I figured that,' Ronon smiled at her, adding wryly, 'and he's not like Sheppard at all,'

'No, Sheppard's not…mean,' she muttered, feeling satisfied that this was entirely the correct word to use.

'No he's not,' Ronon elected not to pursue whatever internal struggle Paul Tyrrell exerted on Jennifer's emotions for the moment. 'Shall we go?

'Yes,' she smiled up at him, feeling infinitely more relaxed than she had in days, 'so why _did_ you come to see me?' she added as they headed out into the hall, realising he hadn't explained this at all.

'Came to ask you to movie night,' Ronon grinned at her surprised but pleased reaction.

'Oh,' Jennifer squeaked out, her heart doing an odd flip. Tentatively she slipped her hand into Ronon's as they walked along. He squeezed it in return and kept her slim fingers in his larger ones all the way to Atlantis' makeshift movie theatre near the mess hall.

Rodney McKay began to hum cheerily and loudly as Jennifer entered the room with Ronon. His lackluster foray into making cocktails under Laura Cadman's instruction suddenly became hugely more enthusiastic and positive.

'Rodney?!' the diminutive red head exclaimed in exasperation, 'what _is it_ with you this evening?'

'Nothing, nothing,' Rodney chirped, 'I'm perfectly fine, perfectly happy thank you, now what goes in here next?'

'Vodka,' Cadman eyed him suspiciously, trying to keep the corners of her mouth form twitching upwards.

'Vodka,' Rodney repeated, 'lovely, lovely vodka…I'll just take one of these over to Dr Keller,' he decided, and was gone before his cocktail tutor could finish her instructions.

'Jennifer, Ronon,' he greeted them elaborately and placed the drink in Jennifer's hands. She sniffed it uncertainly.

'McKay,' acknowledged Ronon; a flicker of understanding passed between the two men.

'Smooth work,' Rodney muttered smugly to his teammate as he swept on past to greet Colonel Carter.

'What did he say?' Jennifer asked, curious.

'Nothing,' Ronon smiled at her, 'he's just being McKay, you want to sit over there?'

She nodded happily and let him lead her to one of the double seats that Dr Weir had originally installed. Jennifer recalled Elizabeth saying (with that wry half-smile she often wore) that these seats were about promoting the 'interests of good diplomatic relations between staff'. Elizabeth Weir had understood very well the need for Atlantis' personnel to make the most of their leisure time and had worked hard to ensure this was the case.

Ronon noted how Jennifer had become quietly thoughtful and duly asked, 'You OK?'

'Yeah, I was just thinking about Elizabeth for a moment,' she smiled up at him softly, 'she had these seats put in,'

'Did she?' he hadn't known this, but somehow he wasn't surprised. Elizabeth Weir had constantly considered the needs of those under her command.

'Yeah,' Jennifer murmured again, as they sat down.

'She understood people,' Ronon remarked, thinking back to the slight dark haired woman who had allowed him to stay in the city on discovering the desperate loss of Sateda. He owed Elizabeth much and like many, hadn't forgotten her.

Jennifer nodded and settled into his side. It was hard not to, as the double seat began to fulfill its purpose of fostering the aforementioned diplomatic relations. Ronon slipped an arm round her shoulders, as she leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes.

For the first time in a while Jennifer Keller relaxed and relished the tension that seeped away from her body and mind. _I feel so tired, _she thought letting Ronon's body warmth cosset and envelop her - his solid muscular proximity infinitely reassuring. Jennifer remembered how not so long ago she'd had an idyllic moment imagining being cherished by this man and wondered why she'd lost sight of that daydream lately.

Loud laughter and shouting interrupted this train of thought and Jennifer was rudely reminded precisely why she'd been so distracted recently.

Paul Tyrrell and his two medical colleagues had just careered raucously into the room. They were in the middle of purposefully snatching drinks and food from whoever or whatever was in their path.

'He's drunk,' muttered Jennifer, immediately tensing and retreating further into Ronon's side. The Satedan frowned at this reaction – he didn't like to see her so unsettled – it wasn't how he saw her at all.

'Ah, the good Dr Keller,' Major Tyrrell had deftly managed to elude the quiet exit Colonel Sheppard had tactfully tried to engineer and had weaved determinedly over to Jennifer and Ronon.

The major's eyes were unnaturally bright and intense, despite the way his body swayed slightly in a seemingly random, uncontrolled way. Oddly bulging neck muscles made his face look blotched, red and sweaty.

'Major,' Sheppard's hand clamped down in warning on Paul Tyrrell's arm, 'I think you've had enough…'

'Oh no, Colonel,' the other man's gaze bored into Jennifer, 'I haven't had nearly enough…'

'Major,' Sheppard muttered darkly, alerting Major Lorne and other nearby marines to readiness by a swift jerk of the head.

Major Tyrrell wrenched himself out of Sheppard's hands; his abrupt show of agility a surprising shock for the colonel.

'Not nearly enough of the lovely doctor,' he leered and lunged at Jennifer.

Paul Tyrrell was incredibly fast. He prided himself on his hand-to-hand combat expertise and strength – he was one of the best.

But he naively reckoned without the fact that Ronon Dex was better. A whole lot better.

Jennifer remembered feeling Ronon's muscles rigidly tensing and then a blur of furious movement as the big man intercepted Tyrrell's grab for her.

Major Tyrrell found himself backed up against the nearest wall with considerable force, his hands completely immobilised and his Adam's apple being crunched into the back of his throat by a very angry Satedan.

'Ronon!' John Sheppard hissed into his teammate's ear. He recognised that look in Ronon's eyes with mounting alarm – it was primal, feral and extremely deadly.

'Put…him…down…' he enunciated with massive emphasis, 'that's an order!'

Ronon growled at his adversary and released him with a violent shove that sent Tyrrell tumbling to his knees.

'Back off,' Sheppard snapped at his teammate who had stepped forward, more than ready to finish the matter decisively.

It was Jennifer's light touch on his arm that halted Ronon's descent into furious aggression. He found himself lost in her sincere eyes that gazed worriedly up at him. Warm, liquid pools of brown that saw through to the heart of him: the Satedan who was forced into violent exile as a Runner, who had lost everything he'd ever known and loved, but who was at last becoming a whole man again. This elfin doctor with her quiet ways and serene beauty had much to do with this of late; this was a fight to step away from…this time.

'It's OK,' she told him gently and Ronon breathed out, nodding once at her. Nonetheless he couldn't help but glower at Paul Tyrrell as Lorne and Sheppard escorted him firmly out of the room.

'He was going to hurt you,' he mumbled by way of an explanation, taking Jennifer's hand in his and studying it intently.

'Not really a huge chance of that was there?' she smiled up at him shyly, but with gratitude and admiration. To Ronon the faint flush on her cheeks made her look even more beautiful.

He grinned back and shook his head.

'Can we watch this movie now?' Rodney McKay interrupted them, 'the smell of testosterone in here is somewhat overwhelming for us lesser mortals…'

Yet the scientist's expression was far from impatient or scathing when Ronon glanced at him. In fact Rodney McKay pursed his lips in silent approval before turning back to the screen.

**A/N **Hope you're still enjoying this fic...please leave me reviews as you know they keep my momentum going! Huge thanks to **renisanz** for continuing to beta this is a very constructive alpha-esque way.


	5. Chapter 5

The infirmary was always quiet first thing in the morning and because of this its CMO liked to arrive before everyone else. Jennifer enjoyed the first half an hour or so by herself and maybe just another nurse around. She could sit in her office with no interruptions, open her emails, drink coffee and think in peace before the day began in earnest.

This morning she was very happy thinking about Ronon. After the unfortunate incident with Paul Tyrrell, the evening had proved a relaxing and enjoyable one. She couldn't really remember the movie…she thought it had been a comedy maybe?…because she'd either been dozing in Ronon's arms or savouring the subtle light kisses he had traced across her neck and face at various intervals. Jennifer blushed even to herself at this memory; it was like being aged seventeen on a first date all over again.

Afterwards he'd walked her back to her quarters and kissed her properly. Really and truly properly. No swift tantalising peck on the lips this time. It had been a kiss of full body contact, of being enveloped tightly in Ronon's arms and feeling like she drowning in an amazing sense of bliss and sensual warmth. Then he had sweetly bid her goodnight, but not before he'd made sure she promised to have to dinner with him that evening.

It had never been like that with Paul Tyrrell, she thought to herself candidly, not once.

Thinking of Paul (which she firmly resolved to stop doing from now on) she crossed her office to the laptops set up by him and his colleagues the previous day. After the eventful movie night, she would have to insist they worked somewhere else. That was if Colonel Carter allowed them the freedom of the city ever again. An email she'd read a few minutes ago stated that Tyrrell and his men were under strict military guard while Carter contacted the IOA about them. Jennifer surmised that at the very most, they might be allowed to go about their business with a permanent escort in tow.

She glanced at the laptop screen before moving to close it down. It had jumped into life as she jogged it and a few words caught her eye. Jennifer began to read despite the open document being someone else's notes. They were intriguing, to say the least.

The page was a series of reports about Tyrrell's vaccine administration. Jennifer gasped slightly; he'd told her they had run proper and successful clinical trials. Nothing like this was mentioned here.

Paul and his colleagues had experimented on themselves.

Although the vaccine did indeed heal wounds at rapid rate, it seemed it also 'dissolved aggressor inhibitors in the human male'. She couldn't believe the cold scientific wording for these side effects Paul was inflicting on himself! There was more about how they wore off with increasing speed, causing 'the subject to administer increased doses in quantity and frequency to combat withdrawal symptoms'… and then her blood froze at the next and last entry:

'High levels of the Tyrrell vaccine has created barely controllable libidinous urges in the male subjects.'

Barely controllable. Jennifer repeated this phrase to herself, thinking through Paul Tyrrell's behaviour from the movie night. She snapped the laptop shut knowing Colonel Carter should be informed right away.

A slight noise behind her made Jennifer whirl in fright.

Paul Tyrrell stood in the doorway. He looked flushed, the tension etched into every overly taut and straining muscle in his body.

Clutching the laptop to her chest, Jennifer backed away, one hand stretched out in an attempt at pacification. Her heart rate soared.

'Paul…' she began, thinking rapidly how she could raise the alarm.

'So now you know…' he snapped menacingly at her, 'it's not all bad you know, most of the time…' he paused and rolled his head to one side looking at Jennifer's slim physique intently, 'most of the time I feel great, really strong, as if I could do anything…'

'Paul,' Jennifer tried again, 'you're not well, you need help…'

'What? Are you going to help me?' when he laughed it had a hard maniacal edge to it now, 'there's other ways you can help me, little Jennifer…'

'I thought you were under guard?' she said next, desperately trying to play for time.

He sniffed derisively, 'Oh, I was too fast for those idiots, far too fast… now Jennifer..' he took a step towards her and grinned fiercely, 'I've come to collect what you owe me,'

Jennifer Keller stepped back, her fingers closing on something…anything…behind her on the desk that could be a weapon.

Her eyes never left Paul Tyrrell's deranged gaze.

She braced herself.

* * *

'So where are they?' Colonel Carter demanded. She was not one for displays of temper as a rule, but having just found out that three visiting (and misbehaving) medical personnel under military guard had apparently been missing for nearly four hours, she was most definitely annoyed….and most distinctly worried.

'Lorne says one was seen heading to the infirmary…' Sheppard struggled for the name, 'that crazy Major…Major…?'

'Major Tyrrell,' Teyla finished for him, watching with some alarm as Ronon suddenly became alert. It was if the Satedan had suddenly uncoiled, physically ready to spring at the nearest would-be predator.

It spelled danger; she knew that and wondered if Sheppard had noticed the same thing.

'Easy big guy,' Sheppard held up a placating hand to Ronon, and then to Carter, his features darkening with realisation, 'has Dr Keller checked in lately?'

'As a matter of fact, no she hasn't,' Carter reached immediately for her earpiece and contacted the infirmary, 'no one has seen her for…' she paused listening to the information being given, 'about four hours,'

Sheppard paced the floor, thinking hard and not liking the way the pieces of this puzzle were fitting together one bit.

His head snapped up and he looked at Ronon closely. The best-qualified person in the city for tracking down Dr Keller (or anyone) was the Satedan. However, after the previous evening, the shrewd Colonel knew what would happen if he sent Ronon after Tyrrell instead.

'OK, find her…and…' Sheppard began but his instructions tailed off; Ronon had already drawn his pistol and was vanishing through the door.

'Sometimes he moves too fast to be entirely human,' Rodney McKay muttered to nobody in particular.

'_We_ need to find Tyrrell and fast,' Sheppard stated firmly looking at Teyla and Mckay.

'There's security footage from the infirmary and other places to check out?' Rodney pointed out hopefully. Teyla rolled her eyes at this and decided not to respond.

'OK, get on with that,' Sheppard agreed, 'Teyla?'

After an approving nod from Colonel Carter, he and the Athosian were also on their way out to disappear into the maze of the city.

* * *

Ronon searched all the hidden places around the city he knew of, and naturally he knew most of them. Small isolated recessed where couples retreated for privacy, unused rooms far along the west pier where even McKay hadn't investigated the unknown technology and long tracts of empty hallway in between.

He had a gnawing feeling in his gut that something had happened to Jennifer – a gnawing feeling that seemed determined to escalate as his search continued. Especially as Paul Tyrrell was nowhere to be seen either, but then as Ronon tried to remind himself, the same could be said for several of Atlantis' personnel that he simply hadn't placed yet in his scouring of the city. He wasn't convinced though, knowing he could find anyone, given enough time.

Where would Jennifer go if she was wounded, or scared, or upset or in need of protection? Ronon ran along the long hall desperately thinking this through…and then turned abruptly heading at full speed for his own quarters, willing his guess to be correct.

He let himself in and took a few deep breaths, calming his heart rate and looking around the room carefully. He had not switched the light on and it took a moment to adjust to the odd shapes of the shadows. One moved slightly and his pistol arm reflex reacted.

'Ronon?' it was merely a whisper, a croaked out question, 'is that you?'

He palmed the auxiliary lights and restrained from shooting, but kept the pistol trained on the huddled shape crouched on his bed against the wall.

'Jennifer?'

Ronon was at her side in an instant, but stopped as she winced and shrank away from his movement.

'Is it…' she whispered, 'is it OK to be here?'

'Of course,' he said immediately, truly surprised she had to ask, 'what happened?'

Jennifer looked away from him and said nothing, hunching her knees and legs closer to her body. Ronon could smell the fear emanating from her.

'Jennifer,' Ronon insisted, moving so he could see her face, but she shuffled across the bed away from him. There was something desperately wrong, he had been right.

'I didn't…' she sounded so….broken, Ronon realised, his heart twisting at the pain in her few words, 'I didn't know…where else…who else to turn to…' she coaxed out the words with effort, her voice hoarse.

'Let me see,' he told her quietly, but firmly, making the lights a little brighter, 'c'mon,'

He held out one hand and waited through a long, long agonising pause. Eventually she took it and stood slowly.

In the pool of soft light, Jennifer Keller stood, one arm hanging awkwardly, the other supporting it with her evidently waning strength. She avoided Ronon's eyes, steadfastly looking at the floor as he took in her violated and disheveled state.

Horror was by no means unknown to Ronon Dex, but what he saw shook him to the core. Spears of shock pierced and then tightened like steel bands round his chest as he gaped at Jennifer - mouth drying and pulse rate soaring.

Huge jagged rips gaped like open maws in her sleeveless tunic, revealing ugly smears of laceration and bruising beneath on Jennifer's pale skin. Scratches and welts covered her arms and neck, already a multitude of blues, blacks and violent reds.

Yet it was the state of her face that caused Ronon's anger to rise, enough to make him physically shake and involuntarily clench his fists.

Both eyes were blackened, swollen and obviously tender. Jennifer's lips were cut and bleeding so much that she was unable to close her mouth properly. Spittle had formed in spots on her chin. It was mixed with the unchecked tears falling through the ugly gouts of blood and deep bruising on her cheeks.

'I didn't…' she croaked, lifting her eyes a little, 'I didn't know where else to go, ' she repeated. Her sense of hopelessness hit Ronon like a cold stone falling into deep-freezing water.

'You should be in the infirmary,' he told her gently, trying to control the hot anger in his voice by focusing on caressing the slim fragile fingers that still lay in his. Right then he couldn't think of what else would be helpful to say.

He frowned deeply when she shook her head adamantly, just a bit too adamantly.

'No,' Jennifer insisted, before adding almost inaudibly, 'can you ask Dr Rishton to come here? Please? That would be better.'

Ronon played these words through his mind and added a few things together. Cold, single-minded fury clamped down around his heart. He knew this feeling; he'd lived with its punishing focus for seven long years.

'He's a dead man,' the statement was simple, bald and a promise of fact. It was punctuated by a menacing hiss as Ronon armed his laser pistol. The words were an Earth euphemism he'd heard in use frequently in Atlantis. He hoped she'd know that he meant it entirely in the literal sense.

'Ronon, I don't…' she began futilely.

'No one will know,' he interrupted her, 'I…' he paused wondering if he should try and explain, but ended up saying in a low voice, 'this is not Earth, this is Pegasus. Different rules.'

Yet he waited patiently, waited for her approval. If Jennifer truly was completely averse to what Ronon proposed, he would indeed do it her way, the Earth way, if that's what she wanted. Much in him had changed and been recovered over the years since John Sheppard had seen past the violent and feral façade of the Runner he once was. Yet, Ronon knew some deep intrinsic parts of him would always remain a killer and a deadly weapon. He'd been reminded of this at the movie night.

Was she going to disagree? To urge him to think again? To say she wasn't sure it was Tyrrell who did this to her? To let Sheppard deal with it?

Yet Jennifer said nothing; she only held the Satedan's dark eyes for what seemed like an age. Her life would never, ever be the same again. She would be rebuilding, repairing and fighting her fear way into the future now.

'He's wounded…' she murmured eventually, 'in the stomach,'

Opening her clenched left hand, Ronon saw the surgeon's knife clasped there. Jennifer splayed open her bloody fingers and dropped it, transfixed and repulsed by the dangerous weapon it had become. The echo of metal hitting metal sounded in the silence.

Ronon looked up at her in surprise, as if seeing this small, slight Earth woman for the first time.

'Did he…?' he had to know, had to know that one thing above all else.

Jennifer shook her head painfully, tears welling again but gathered herself enough to whisper, 'I'll call Sheppard in a few minutes.'

Ronon nodded and was already gone. For him the hunt had begun.

* * *

**A/N: **A challenging chapter to write this one so let me know if you think it works. I've been doing that 'out-of-the-comfort-zone' thing again.

And I might keep saying it, but I only got this far with fabulous beta-help from **renisanz.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ronon slipped noiselessly through the shadows of the lower and outer reaches of the city. It hadn't been hard to pick up Tyrrell's trail, even when he could no longer see the smears of fresh blood on random stairs, walls, railings…he could smell it all the same. The faintest whiff of blood carried easily on the night sea breeze – _yes, it was still there_.

Focusing on this, Ronon ran effortlessly into the darkness of the gantry ahead - all senses attuned to the slightest change in temperature, wind direction and movement from the unknown pools of darkness stretching across his path. He knew this feeling intimately – this burning concentration humming throughout the tireless machine of his strong body – get the Wraith before it gets you. Hunt or be hunted. Kill or be killed. No choice. Seven years of no choice.

Except now he did have that choice. On Earth this kind of vengeance was considered wrong….well, mostly… to Ronon there were complexities within almost every part of Earth culture. Yet his softly pounding feet drummed up a long dead memory of his father once disappearing into the night with a rifle, his face set with a dangerous anger. His mother had arrived home with bruises on her arms that evening – Ronon never knew why, it was never mentioned but it never ever happened again. He only knew that the other men in their village had treated his father with a different kind of respect from that day – a wary respect. Things had not been simple on Sateda either, even before the Wraith came.

_Bruises on her arms_. The horrific image of Jennifer's swollen and discoloured face returned to quicken his fury. This gentle, yet determined Earth woman had ended all those years of his that lacked intimacy with another human. He was still at the stage of thrilled disbelief that Jennifer Keller would actually be interested in him – he was just a soldier, albeit a Specialist, but just a soldier in the end. Educated women like her did not mix with the likes of him in Ronon's world.

Jennifer was a thing of beauty and hope in his life of violence and loss. Now even that had been tainted and, ironically it seemed to Ronon, by one of Atlantis' own.

He sniffed the night air again, slowing for a brief pause as he did so. Not long now.

Tyrrell moved fast, he gave him that, considering his wound and that the major would most certainly know that it was Ronon hunting him. He also acknowledged the convoluted route the wily major was taking to his destination, wherever that might be. Ronon guessed it was likely to be the jumper bay; exactly what he would have done himself had he the ancient gene. Interesting. Interesting and oddly exciting.

_Almost a worthy adversary_ came the Satedan's next wry thought, _except soon a dead one._

* * *

John Sheppard stepped outside of Ronon's quarters and breathed out heavily, trying to quell the nausea rising in his stomach. He leaned against the doorjamb for a moment and listened to Teyla's soothing tones speaking softly with Jennifer Keller. Sheppard had seen a lot of bad things since arriving in Atlantis; this had to be one of the worst.

He shook his head, retrieving some focus and clicked his comms piece, frowning darkly.

'Ronon, this is Sheppard, please respond,' he waited for a reply and then tried again, 'Ronon, this is Sheppard, where are you?'

Nothing. Just static.

He re-entered Ronon's quarters. Teyla looked up, her hand gently resting on Jennifer's arm. He had to ask, just to check, just in case.

'Dr Keller,' John Sheppard tried to see past the horror of her face, 'do you know where Ronon is?'

Jennifer Keller looked at the Colonel, saw the anguish written in every tense line of his wiry figure. _Interesting that he hadn't asked her 'did she know what Ronon was doing?' but instead 'did she know where Ronon was?_'. She snapped to from this randomly distant thought and shook her head. It was the truth; she didn't know where Ronon was. John Sheppard held her gaze and nodded in understanding.

'Sheppard?' Rodney Mckay's voice sounded in his ear and made him jump slightly.

'Go ahead, Rodney.'

'You might want to try the long gantry out by the east pier,' came the scientist's grave suggestion, 'I'm reading two life signs out there…' there was a pause before he added 'there's never anyone out there normally, John, that part of the city is empty… and one of the signals is moving very fast,'

'OK,' Sheppard confirmed, 'Teyla?' he indicated to the Athosian.

Teyla felt a small hand on hers and looked back at Jennifer.

'I'll stay here, John,' she said quietly, 'Major Lorne could…'

'OK,' Sheppard also understood this decision and then directly to Jennifer, 'we'll get him, doc, don't you worry.'

Jennifer said nothing in reply to this. The hurt in her normally light and cheerful eyes was almost too much for Sheppard to stomach again. He left without another word.

* * *

Ronon listened into the night and moved invisibly into a dark recess. He waited. He was good at waiting. Hunting was more about waiting than anything else.

His jaw clenched as a figure limped cautiously into view. Tyrrell. Ronon smiled grimly. His prey had done well up until this moment. Doubling back, hiding and doubling back again along the long sweep of the east pier - Tyrrell had shown some skill.

But now it was over.

Ronon stepped swiftly out into view, laser pistol armed.

Paul Tyrrell whirled and found himself staring directly down the pistol's barrel.

'You!' he hissed at the Satedan, involuntarily clutching at his stomach. Ronon could see the spill of blood on the major's hands – it glistened black in the limited light.

'Who did you expect?' he snorted derisively.

His opponent shifted then with remarkable speed and Ronon found himself ducking a well-aimed punch. This major was cunning – disguising the true nature of the strength he had left, even as it was failing.

Yet it gave Ronon the opening he wanted. His fist met Paul Tyrrell's abdomen and then torso with heavy thudding precision. Blow after blow rained down on his weakened adversary, as Ronon Dex let the full force of his anger thunder into the other man's body. He paused only to grasp his laser pistol by the barrel and then connected its butt with Tyrrell's head in a bone-crunching swing.

Paul Tyrrell groaned and staggered away. Ronon made to follow him, his heart rate and breathing heightened in anticipation of the kill.

However Ronon slowed, confused - Tyrrell should have been clutching at his battered head, yet he was frantically tearing at his chest. Hideous, strangled sounds came from the major's throat as the whites of his eyes rolled upwards.

'Ronon!' it was Sheppard, 'stand down! Right now!' John Sheppard's voice rapped through the night air.

The determined look in Colonel Sheppard's eyes and the P90 pointed at Ronon's chest convinced the Satedan that this was a order to be followed…without question. But only after a long agonising moment of gut-wrenching frustration and internal struggle all the same.

'He's having a heart attack,' Sheppard explained hurriedly, pointing at Tyrrell, who was writhing and groaning on the floor. Even in the gloom, Ronon could see the gleam of sweat on Tyrrell's tortured face.

'It's that vaccine thing he's been taking,' Sheppard muttered giving instructions for a medical team to find them, 'no need to kill him,' he added in curious reassurance, 'he's dead anyway if his research notes are anything to go by,'

Ronon said nothing. There was nothing to say. Yet his anger remained, just a bit too near the surface and Sheppard knew it.

* * *

Jennifer listened to the explanation of events from the blanket that Teyla had wrapped her in. Occasionally she would take a painful sip of the glass of water held in her hands. Her shaking hands. Her continuously shaking hands.

'Thank you, Colonel, ' she rasped at the end.

'There'll be a guard detail on your quarters while we find the other two,' Sheppard told her quietly, 'I don't think it'll be long, judging by the state of Tyrrell,'

'I'll be staying here, Colonel,' came her low reply, 'if it's all the same to you,'

Sheppard glanced at Ronon, who nodded once.

'OK, then,' the colonel felt awkward somehow at this. He shifted restlessly, not knowing what to say.

'Try to get some sleep, Jennifer,' Teyla interrupted softly, rising to leave with the Colonel.

After they had gone, there was silence.

Ronon looked at the blanketed shape on his bed and after a long pause moved towards it. To his relief, Jennifer relaxed and fitted immediately into his side as he slid an arm round her. He rested his chin on the crown of her head and stroked her hair. Her long, beautiful hair; for some reason just then it reminded him of spring sunshine on Sateda.

'I'm sorry,' Ronon mumbled eventually, dropping a brief kiss on to Jennifer's head. A huge glut of anger and regret caught in his throat on these words and his breath hitched.

'It's OK,' she whispered to him, slipping one hand across Ronon's midrift, 'really it's OK, I can….' Jennifer looked up at him, 'I can see…see what happened…it's OK, really,'

Ronon smiled at her. She was bruised and wounded, aching inside and out…and she was still supporting and…._healing_ him, making sure he was OK.

'You're amazing,' he told her – the words heartfelt and utterly sincere. She leaned into his shoulder in acknowledgement of the deep feeling behind this statement, her hand squeezing his torso affectionately. Ronon let his head come to rest on hers again. Neither said anything.

'Is Tyrrell in the infirmary?' Jennifer asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Ronon frowned, puzzled by this change of subject, 'Yes, he's in a…' he tried to remember the correct term, 'coma?'

'Really?' Jennifer was thinking fast, 'I want to see him,' her tone was definite, decisive.

'What?' Ronon was surprised, but Jennifer was already moving to stand.

'I need you to come with me,' she looked down at him. There was something in Jennifer Keller's eyes Ronon had never seen before and had never expected to.

However, it was something he understood – extremely well.

* * *

**A/N:** got a little more planned for Major Tyrrell, so bear with me if you can. Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up – RL and all that – hope you enjoyed. I love reviews, as you know – they keep me going.

Beta-d beautifully by **renisanz **again – make sure you read her latest on 'Back Home' – it's very cool.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking was a slow process, Jennifer soon realised. Although she knew she had no internal bleeding, there was still the bruising and lacerations around her torso that made movement an effort. She was sore. Very sore.

For Jennifer the soreness just about won out over feeling incredibly self-conscious and exposed. Just. Most Atlantis personnel they passed couldn't help but look her disfigured face in shocked horror, then look swiftly away again as if trying not to stare.

'I can carry you.' Ronon said gently at one point, halting her with a concerned look. Jennifer gazed up at him – he was serious and obviously worried about her. For a moment, she felt overwhelmingly sad. Whatever it was that had begun so beautifully between them was now hopelessly overshadowed by a bitter after taste of violence and betrayal. He was a good man, a genuinely good man and Jennifer thought (with a kind of poignant irony) that she hadn't ever really met very many of those.

'Thanks,' Jennifer replied, blinking away tears. Tears that threatened to sting in more ways than one.

Ronon picked her up in one easy movement and Jennifer knew she'd been right to accept his offer – her weight was nothing to the Satedan's powerful arms and shoulders. She leaned into him gratefully as he started to walk.

'Thank you for all this,' she whispered to him.

Ronon looked at her puzzled. _Did she mean the carry? That part was easy,_ he thought.

'For what?'

'For being here,' Jennifer explained, trying to smile but it hurt too much.

'I wasn't there,' Ronon's voice was low as he deliberately stared past her at the route he was taking, 'not when it mattered,'

Jennifer had no answer for that. His anger and regret washed over her in intense waves and she knew then they both had wounds in need of healing. It would take time for Ronon to forgive himself. Not being there for her in the infirmary was obviously a grave error from his viewpoint; she could see that.

'It wasn't your fault,' she told him soothingly and meant it. Every word.

It was Ronon's turn to give no answer. In fact his brooding silence was deafening and Jennifer was relieved when they reached the infirmary. She knew instinctively that it wasn't the time to tackle the complicated maelstrom of emotions hanging between them. That had to come later.

For now she wanted to see Paul. Wanted to see the man who had done this to her. Wanted to see the man who'd battered her body and soul so badly in an instant of insane violence. A man she thought she once loved.

She didn't see the medical personnel quietly parting in her wake as Jennifer entered the small room where the major was stationed. She looked back at Ronon, indicating he should follow.

Strange to see her aggressor so utterly motionless, so completely still and prone on the infirmary bunk. The only movement and sound was from one of the life support consoles blinking a steady red pinpoint to show Paul Tyrrell was still alive. Other than that he was all mottled bruised limbs, sutures, tubes, a mask and bandages.

Vulnerable.

Jennifer eyed a switch on the life support machine heavily.

'You see this?' she pointed at it to show Ronon, who gazed at her intently and nodded. Just once.

'If I flip this switch, it means these machines that are keeping him alive will stop doing their job,' she continued, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Ronon stepped up behind her and placed his hands ever so softly on her arms as Jennifer shivered.

'Sometimes,' she was struggling to keep the emotion from her voice, 'sometimes…you see… it's _my _job to make the decision to do this…to decide when we've done enough for someone and that…' Jennifer took a breath, 'that it's time…'

'Is it his time?' came Ronon's low murmur in her ear, 'this place…' he paused thinking carefully before adding, 'this place goes by _your _rules, Jennifer,'

He watched her wrestling with the different levels of interpretation that could be put on his words. Watched anger, pain and a loss of innocence cloud and dim her eyes. She would not be the same Jennifer Keller again. Only he - the survivor from a broken world - knew that what came in its place could, in the long term, be better, stronger and wiser. He would love her anyway; of this he was sure.

Jennifer reached out to the switch and her hand hovered there for an eternal moment. She took in the information from the life support console readouts, took in Paul Tyrrell's fragile state and firmly faced up to her decision . This moment would define her for the life to come – she was well aware of this.

Her hand fell away and Ronon smiled slightly to himself as he softly rubbed her arms from behind. This was why he loved Jennifer Keller above all else. For her courage to face literal and internal demons and make no compromises over who she was.

'Still a doctor,' she said, tears forming suddenly, indicating Tyrrell then, 'and he still has a chance, not much of one, but he still has one all the same.'

'OK,' Ronon turned her away, 'how about we let Dr Rishton fix you up properly now?'

She didn't move – staring transfixed at Paul Tyrrell. In reality he was just a body now, just a shell of his former self. A husk. All violence and rage gone – blown away on the soothing night breeze – quiet…and most probably dying.

'I could have done it you know,' there was a look of steel in her eyes that as Jennifer looked up at the Satedan.

He nodded understanding. This was the look he'd seen when she'd insisted they come here from his quarters.

'I know that,' he acknowledged with respect, one hand coming up to cup her damaged face tenderly,

'I made my choice,' Jennifer stated, with one last look at Paul Tyrrell before she let Ronon guide her out the room.

* * *

The days that followed were deliberately quiet and uneventful. Jennifer stayed in Ronon's quarters, unable to feel settled enough to return to her own. She even slept beside him each night, refusing the extra cot that Sheppard had offered, preferring to be able to reach out and know Ronon was there when the nightmares took her.

Ronon knew about these kind of dreams. Sometimes, even now, he woke with a start reaching for his gun ready to escape from the Wraith. He had to force himself to breathe rhythmically for a few minutes and remind himself that he was in Atlantis and safe.

Yet although he gathered Jennifer up in his arms each time she screamed in the night and rocked her back to sleep, stroking away her tears, he was not convinced that she felt remotely safe – despite his best efforts.

And Ronon Dex did make his absolute best effort to look after Atlantis's chief doctor, because he felt inextricably guilty for not being there when Jennifer needed him the most. In his mind he'd failed her, just like he'd failed Melena, his squad and countless other of his fellow Satedans during the fall of their homeworld. If he could just make this one thing better, then the raw wound of all his mistakes and subsequent losses now might actually start to heal at last.

It did not make for a blossoming romance and deep down they both knew it.

Nonetheless they ate meals together, went to movie nights together and attended briefings together. When Ronon returned from off-world missions he always went straight to see Jennifer in the infirmary and waited there until the end of her shift. Everyone thought they had in fact hooked up and were now a couple. It was somehow expected after everything Jennifer had been through. Some attributed the fact that Atlantis' CMO was back on duty so soon to Ronon's presence in her life.

They shared some chaste kisses, hugs and time together, but Jennifer was distant and closed off to Ronon. That initial spark of exciting breathless attraction between them seemed lost and irretrievable. Her pain and his guilt stood like a dark monolith between them.

* * *

When news from Earth reached Colonel Carter that Paul Tyrrell never recovered from his comatose state and died soon after being stationed at SG1's medical faciltity, she decided to pass this news personally on to Jennifer Keller. Samantha Carter had her suspicions that the good doctor was not coping with returning to her duties as well as everyone liked to think, despite the extremely attentive and protective presence of Ronon Dex in her life.

'Thank you, Colonel,' was all Jennifer said, her face expressionless at the news. She turned back to her desk and stared intently at something on her lap top screen.

'You know, Jennifer,' Carter began, placing her hand gently on the other woman's arm, 'you can take some leave, you know,'

'I'm fine, Colonel, I don't need to,' Jennifer said brusquely, standing so that Sam's hand was brushed away, 'I'm really OK, lots to do here,'

'Take some leave, Jennifer,' Colonel Carter was more sure than ever that Jennifer Keller had not undertaken any kind of post-trauma counseling, was not using any interim medication to help her sleep or function more positively during the day. Jennifer was just existing, as far as Atlantis' shrewd leader could see and told her so.

'I'm fine,' Jennifer tried again, tears a bit too close to the surface to maintain the kind of dignity she wanted.

'Take some leave, Dr Keller,' came Carter's firm directive, 'that's an order, I can check the medical records to see just what kind of rehabilitation programme you've assigned yourself and I know already that you haven't followed it,'

Then more softly, 'go home, Jennifer,' Samantha Carter started towards her friend as the tears finally came unchecked and in huge racking sobs, 'go home,'

'I'm….' Jennifer stuttered, wiping her face, '…I'm so afraid…afraid…that I wont come back,' she got out eventually.

'You can't carry on here like this, Jennifer,' Sam told her, 'so it's a risk you…' she paused and laughed ruefully, '…and I…will have to take, go home,'

Finally Jennifer acquiesced, nodding wordlessly. It was time to go. But first, there was someone she had to explain things to.

* * *

'This is for you,' Ronon held up one of his silver dreadlock rings on a fine chain. Up close, Jen could see it was intricately carved with beautiful swirling patterns. She started in surprise as Ronon fastened it carefully round her neck.

'Thank you,' she breathed, tears pricking her eyelids, at a loss of what else to say.

'On Sateda,' Ronon paused thinking how to explain, 'a gift like this…means a man wishes more than friendship,'

Jennifer looked up at him her heart beating fast at such a declaration, unable to prevent herself from flushing. Ronon smiled ruefully at this reaction– he used to make her blush all the time and had missed seeing this.

'If the woman wears the ring on a finger it means she's accepted the man who gave it to her,' he added gently, an unmistakable tinge of sadness in the big Satedan's low voice, 'might be my only chance to let you know how I feel, Jen,' he added.

'Ronon, I…' she began, one stray tear escaping down Jennifer's face. Ronon wiped it away with one thumb.

'It's OK, I know you might not come back,' he quietly acknowledged – in fact he had known this deep down for some time. Most days he'd been waiting for her to make the announcement that she was leaving. Yet now that she had, it didn't hurt any less.

'I just…' Jennifer laid one hand on his arm, struggling with her emotions and the enormity of the gift Ronon had just given, 'I just don't know what I feel, who I am anymore after…' she trailed off, her eyes lowered.

'Spent seven years like that remember?' he reminded her softly, 'I know what it's like,'

'I'm sorry,' she apologised, 'it was so full of…something really good…you and me, I mean, you know…at first,' her breath hitched in her throat, 'I don't know where it went…I…we lost it…somehow,'

It was a faltering and heart-breaking attempt at explaining their situation and she hoped desperately that he understood.

'We did,' he agreed, 'it wasn't what I wanted, things…things just got in the way. I'm sorry.'

'Don't carry that guilt for any longer,' she instructed him through a haze of tears falling fast now, 'I never held it against you, not ever, Ronon, this isn't about that.'

_Even now she is looking out for me, _he thought… _and I've lost her, like everything else._

'I will never forget you,' Jennifer managed eventually after a long silence and they hugged tightly. Ronon held her possessively, trying to imprint how Jennifer Keller felt to him. He'd lost a whole world once before and was surprised how the loss of this slight, quietly determined and intelligent woman felt just as bad. There was a time when he had dulled all feeling in order to survive and it had taken a long time (even living on Atlantis) to recover his emotional life. Jennifer Keller had unwittingly helped with that, and now she was leaving; another victim of the dangerous galaxy they lived in.

'And I'll never forget you,' he returned huskily, placing a kiss on her forehead and closing his eyes to shut away his own tears.

'I should go,' Jennifer whispered.

'OK,' he released her reluctantly, 'let me help you with your stuff,'

She nodded as Ronon picked up one of her cases.

* * *

The gate-room was eerily quiet as Jennifer Keller briefly shook hands with those who had come bid her a respectful farewell: Teyla, Sheppard, McKay and Carter.

And then she was gone.

The wormhole closed.

Silence.

No one looked at anyone else.

Ronon Dex turned and strode away without a word.

* * *

**A/N:** beta-d by **renisanz** after being written with hanky in hand by **journeyman07.**


	8. Chapter 8

Major Lorne hit the sparring mats squarely on his back again and this time just did not have the energy to get back on his feet. He groaned and gasped for breath, lying prone for a long moment.

'Ronon?' Sheppard stepped forward, 'maybe that's enough?'

The big Satedan eyed the Colonel with irritation; he was still in a fighting stance, body tense and coiled to spring. Sheppard raised an eyebrow meaningfully and Ronon took the hint seriously this time. He lowered the bantos rods and tried to let some of the aggression drain from his muscles.

Meanwhile Sheppard helped Lorne to his feet and then to a nearby bench.

'I think I might need to ban you from sparring practice for while, Chewie,' John Sheppard began, regarding Lorne's bruised and slumped demeanour with concern, 'just stick to _training_ the marines, will ya? Not killing 'em!'

'Whatever,' Ronon growled at his team leader and brusquely threw the bantos rods back into their place before heading for the door.

'Ronon!' Sheppard's sharp tone halted him and he turned, still irritated, but he turned all the same. Nothing was said as Lorne limped out, grimacing at Ronon as he did so.

'Look,' Sheppard waggled a finger at him in remonstration, 'find some other way of taking out your frustrations rather than on Lorne, or Lt Hisolm…or who else was it? Or Jackson…I need them fit to go out in the field!'

'They should be stronger,' came the curt reply, 'you wanted me to train them…'

'Yes, _train _them, Ronon, _train_ them…' Sheppard muttered and paused. Behind the dark, flinty stare coming straight at him was something else. And it was a great deal gentler and sadder.

'This isn't about them anyway, is it?' he pressed on, determined to clear the air with the Satedan over his general ill-tempered behaviour of late, 'this is about Jennifer, you're afraid she's not coming back, you're afraid you've blown it and that you'll never see her again,'

It was dangerous ground and Sheppard knew it – as he also knew he was probably the only person in two galaxies who could have said that to Ronon Dex.

He held his breath as Ronon glared at him. Then suddenly the fight went from the taller man's body and he looked away.

'I think she'll be back,' Sheppard added quietly.

'I don't,' Ronon said flatly.

'I think she will,'

'Why?'

'There was something between you,' the colonel offered sincerely, 'anyone could see that, I think she'll realise that before long,'

'Maybe,' Ronon granted him some of this, but wasn't wholly convinced and didn't want to be drawn on it. He spent enough time thinking about Jennifer Keller as it was and wondering what might have been if he had…if he had just…

'Anyway…' Ronon steered away from that train of thought – it was still too painful, 'I'll take it easier on the marines like you said,'

'Good,' Sheppard returned the half-smile, relieved at the dissolved tension in the room at least.

They looked at each other then. Two very different men – from different lives, different worlds and different cultures.

'It wasn't your fault,' Sheppard stated in a low voice, his eyes serious. Not so different when it came to understanding the things that mattered.

'I know,' Ronon murmured, 'but it's hard…hard to believe that,'

'Believe it, Ronon,' came the quiet reassurance, 'everyone else does…except you,'

John Sheppard didn't expect a reply to this, so he took this moment to leave.

Ronon stared after his retreating back, thinking hard.

* * *

A galaxy away, Jennifer Keller was staring out at autumn in Wisconsin. Light rain gently spattered on to the trees in her father's garden. She liked the rhythmic patter of the raindrops – it was soothing and calming.

She sipped her coffee and turned at her father's approach.

'Jennifer?' he queried, 'how are you today?'

Jennifer turned back just once more to the garden scene. Now the leaves' changing hues shone wetly as weak sunshine filtered through the drops of water. _Always sunshine after rain_, she found herself absently echoing her mother's words from her childhood.

'OK,' she breathed out and smiled at him fondly. He wrapped an arm round her waist and returned the smile.

Initially Jennifer had said nothing on her return to Chippewa Falls and Tom Keller had been deeply distressed at how…_broken_… his bright and beautiful daughter had appeared. Over the days that became weeks and now threatened to become months, she had told him more or less everything that had happened. He was proud of how she had persisted with her rehabilitation programme, despite the heart-rending times he'd heard her crying in the night. Jennifer loved medicine and he knew she would want to return to her chosen career in time.

Yet Tom was also aware she hadn't disclosed everything and sensed there was some unfinished business surrounding the incidents she'd described. He was a little sad she was unable to tell him very much of where she'd been stationed, but accepted the need for secrecy even if he didn't understand it.

'I think I'm going back,' Jennifer stated quietly, waiting for her father's reaction.

'I thought you might,' he answered and smiled at her slightly, 'are you sure?' he had to check.

She nodded, 'It's time,' she explained, 'there's….' she faltered, flushing a little, 'there's someone I have to see,'

Tom Keller regarded his daughter in a flash of realisation: it wasn't just about returning to a career she loved, it wasn't just about proving Paul Tyrrell hadn't taken that away – it was about the fact that she was in love – how could he have missed that all this time? It was as if he saw Jennifer completely afresh somehow as he observed her nervous look, the way she bit her bottom lip slightly and how she was waiting for his fatherly approval. _This man must be something_, he thought wryly.

'Would I like him?'

Jennifer breathed out and laughed with relief at her father's shrewd understanding.

'Yes,' she confirmed, blushing, 'yes, Dad, you would,'

'Will he have waited for you?' Tom Keller asked next.

She looked at Ronon's silver ring on her finger and smiled gently.

'Yes, I think so,'

'Best get you packed then,' the pragmatic façade didn't really hide the enormous pride and love Tom Keller felt for his only child, the precious daughter his beloved wife had given him.

They hugged tightly for a long moment.

Both shed bright tears echoing the soft autumn rain.

* * *

Ronon met Sheppard in Carter's office with Teyla, Sheppard and Rodney as requested.

Samantha Carter greeted them all cheerfully, saying, 'I thought you might all like to see this,'

With no more introduction or explanation she activated the comm screen and Jennifer Keller's face came into view. Teyla and Rodney looked at each other and grinned, each making approving noises.

'Listen,' Colonel Carter quieted them as Jennifer began to speak. Initially there were greetings and polite enquiries about everyone's wellbeing, and then:

'With your permission I'll be returning to Atlantis hopefully in two days, Colonel,' the doctor's voice began, with just a hint of apprehension before continuing with, 'I'm really like to get back to my job, so I'm hoping you still need a chief of medicine?'

Then they could hear Carter reassuring her that was indeed the case and then moving on to discuss Jennifer's arrival date and arrangements. Ronon watched the screen intently, his face showing nothing. His eyes followed Jennifer's hand as at one point it came into view to brush her long hair back- as was her habit. He was able to see unmistakably on one finger that she wore the silver hair ring he'd given her that heartbreaking day when she'd left Atlantis. Ronon Dex grinned and lost sight of what the rest of the exchange was about. Jennifer was wearing his ring and had made that obvious; nothing else really mattered.

'Told you she'd be back, buddy,' Sheppard murmured to him quietly.

'Well, this should stop you being quite so moody,' Rodney quipped at him cheerily.

'Shut up, McKay,' Ronon growled back.

Rodney McKay grinned. It had been many weeks since Ronon Dex had reacted like that to him and he knew immediately that the Satedan's spirits were lifted. Ronon returned the grin despite himself, appreciative of the scientist's understanding.

'Ronon,' Colonel Carter turned to him, 'someone needs to meet Doctor Keller at the Midway station, would you mind?' she shrewdly requested, the ghost of a smile lurking around her mouth.

Ronon nodded, his arms folded, 'I can do that,'

'Good, be prepped and ready to go at 18:00 please,' the colonel instructed, before dismissing them all.

* * *

'Hey,' Ronon said simply as Jennifer stepped through the Midway stargate. She stared up at him in surprise and then a slow smile spread across her face. Ronon found himself grinning back. She looked well, he thought, tanned and rested somehow. And still beautiful.

'You came back,' he stated, at a loss as to what to say: emotion welling inside the normally stoic warrior.

'My heart's here,' Jennifer murmured quietly, crossing the distance - the distance of all kinds - between them.

Shyly she added, 'Had to leave to find that out, I'm sorry it took that,'

Jennifer lowered her bags and placed her slight slim hands in his much bigger ones as if adding emphasis to the apology. Ronon looked down at her fingers and saw again that she was indeed wearing the silver ring he'd given her.

'You went through a lot,' he told her gently, caressing her hands and grinning again.

'We both did,' Jennifer agreed, reaching up on tiptoe towards him, 'so are you gonna kiss me or what?' she prompted him cheekily, lifting her face to his.

Ronon didn't need asking twice and crushed her against him, his arms completely enfolding Jennifer's slight frame. He shivered as her arms went round his waist and slid sensually up his back. Reaching out, he gently traced Jennifer's jaw line with his fingers, following them with a trail of feather-light kisses carefully and lovingly extended down her neck. Jennifer felt her heart flip and stomach clench, reminded in an instant of the kisses they'd shared on that movie night before things went so wrong. Ronon paused delighting in the sight of her flushed cheeks and quickened breathing, before claiming Jennifer's mouth for his own.

The kiss was soft at first, lips melding together, tongues darting and tentatively exploring but then Ronon pulled her once more flush against him and deepened the pressure on her mouth. Jennifer wound her arms tightly around his waist and blissfully gave herself up to the rising tide of passion he created in her.

Eventually they separated a little, staring at each other in wonder. Ronon cupped her face with one hand, the other slowly stroking through her long hair. Jennifer flushed a little more at the obvious heat in Ronon's eyes, knowing it was mirrored in her own.

'C'mon,' he murmured to her huskily, taking her by the hand; his intentions clear.

* * *

'It's a 24 hour quarantine over there, Rodney,' Sheppard explained to his impatient team-mate. 'I know you've got a lot of stuff to talk to Keller about, but you'll have to wait.'

'We could radio her,' Mckay suggested hopefully.

'No we couldn't,' Sheppard raised his feet and rested them on the table, resuming his focus on the golfing magazine he'd recently acquired from Earth.

'Yes, we could!' McKay persisted, 'look, she's the only one with a biology major…' he trailed off, 'it's not like they've got anything to do!'

Sheppard shook his head and raised a knowing eyebrow at Teyla who smiled back.

'I'd say Ronon and Dr Keller have a lot of…ah…catching up to do,' he explained carefully to the scientist, trying not to smirk.

It all suddenly dawned on Rodney as his face changed from persistent and irritating to exasperated and irritated, 'You don't think? Oh come on! Really?'

'Twenty-four hours, Rodney, it's twenty-four hours,' Sheppard murmured with amusement, 'a lot can go on in that time,'

'Oh, I don't want to know, I mean, I'm happy for them and all that, but spare me the details,' Rodney McKay allowed himself a whine, but then said no more. Teyla spotted the grin that graced his features for a fleeting moment and chuckled.

* * *

Jennifer stirred and stretched languorously. She turned into Ronon's side and snuggled against his warm, bare skin feeling incredibly blessed and happy. She sighed contentedly as he pulled her close encircling her with both arms.

'OK?' he asked her, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

'Very OK,' she replied, opening her eyes into his, before running her hand over his muscled chest provocatively. Ronon's eyes were soft and full of love; not a hint of the guilt he'd tortured himself with before she left.

They had somehow ended up in one of Midway's personnel cabins. Clothes had been discarded, worries abandoned and any of Jennifer's former shyness thrown to the wind. Several hours of heated, passionate and breathless lovemaking had led to this blissful languor.

'I've been thinking about this a lot,' Ronon admitted to her, nuzzling her face, then drawing his tongue down behind her ear suggestively, 'especially when I knew you were coming back after all,'

'Me too,' Jennifer chuckled, 'nothing like wasting no time whatsoever!' she added with humour.

'Too fast?' he was suddenly concerned he'd rushed her, although recalling Jennifer's ardour of the last few hours allayed this moment of worry. She had a real fiery passion in her, this little Earth woman, like he always suspected she might.

'No, no,' she kissed his chest lightly, thinking how kind of him it was to consider that a factor, 'we're making up for lost time after all,'

Jennifer turned her head and gazed into his green eyes, with a dazed wonder that they were here together at all, let alone like this. Her body and heart throbbed and hummed with a soft sensual afterglow. There had been few other men in her life, and certainly none of them had made her feel so completely…or so utterly…_whole_…as had this strong, powerful and noble Satedan. It had been right to come back. It really had.

'I love you,' Ronon told her simply, twirling the ring on her finger with deep satisfaction. Her eyes sparkled warmly at this: the declaration of all declarations.

'I love you,' Jennifer returned, smiling at him, her heart beating a little faster.

_We have a chance_, she thought, _we really do._

'I've decided that quarantines are good for us, what do you think?' she then observed cheekily, squeaking as he laughed and proceeded to pin her on to her back, covering her with his whole body.

Ronon's answer was to kiss her and start losing himself in her all over again.

END

* * *

**A/N: **Of course there's a happy ending for them!! You didn't really think I'd leave 'em separated did you?! Hope this satisfies and thanks a million for reading, following and reviewing. If I didn't reply to your review personally it's not because it didn't mean anything (RL-and having a cold lately - overtakes at times) as I'm always extremely grateful to those who leave their thoughts and encouragement.

Big thanks to **renisanz **who is an awesome beta and seriously helped give this life - the opening scene of this chapter was her idea in particular. Make sure you read her most excellent fic.

J07 x


End file.
